ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 43 9/1/15
Episode 43 of PCCW. Previous:Episode 42 8/25/15 Next: Episode 44 9/8/15 Match Card Pure Class Championship Wrestling (PCCW) Episode 43 (Date: 9/1/15) (Takes place: Thompson Boling arena) (State/city: Knoxville, TN) Singles Match Johnny "Epic" Douglas vs. TJ Perkins Tag Team Match (Non-Title) Young Bucks (Matt Jackson/Nick Jackson) vs. Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby/Tristen Ramsey) *PCCW World Tag Team Champions* Women's Match AJ Lee vs. Omega Singles Match Ethan Carter vs. Matt Taven Singles Match (Non-Title) Ace Walker *PCCW Television Champion* vs. Cm Punk Main Event *PCCW Heavyweight Championship* title match *Champion vs. Champion* "The Last of the Dying Breed" Tyler Youngblood *Champion* vs. Kazuchika Okada *IWGP Heavyweight Champion* Show Results Pure Class Championship Wrestling (PCCW) Episode 43 (Date: 9/1/15) (Stadium: Thompson Boling Arena) (City/State: Knoxville, TN) *Centurion by Fallout boys hits as Johnny Douglas in his wrestling gear comes out to the ring happy about what he did to Thomas Carter last week, he gets in the ring and snatches up a microphone as the fans boo him. Johnny Douglas: Shut the hell up I am speaking here so be quiet and let me speak I'd like to address some of the things that I don't like with the way I'm being booked while I like destroying my opponents but where's my shot for the PCCW Heavyweight Championship WHERE you're putting me in the ring with weak ass wrestlers that can't wrestle worth crap and haven't given me my REMATCH FOR MY CHAMPIONSHIP. Fans chant: Shut the F(bleep)k up 5xs. Johnny Douglas: And now you're putting me in the ring against another wrestler who can't wrestle well get him out here so I can kick his ass. Singles Match TJ Perkins def. Johnny "Epic" Douglas Ref: Todd Sinclair Order of Bumps/Spots during the match: -Both men lock up as Johnny showing off his technical skills and taking TJ to the school of Douglas, with hiptosses and suplexes and hits the Epic Fail (Underhook DDT) but only gets a 1 count out of it as he's shocked by it and picks Perkins up but he gets a few chops to the chest. -TJ fights back but Johnny was just dominate again as he picks up Perkins for a Gutwrench power bomb and gets a 2 count, and gets frustrated at the Ref for the slow counts and then he wrenched back on Perkin's arm attempting to make him submit but he gets to the ropes forcing Douglas to break the hold. -Douglas then grabs Perkin's by the hair and hooks him up into another Epic Fail (Underhook DDT) to finish him off but then Thomas Carter's music hits and he drops Perkins and looks at the ramp and then Perkins comes up from behind and schoolboys Douglas and gets the 3 count on Douglas who is shocked and pissed off about what happened to him. Aftermath: As Perkins is retreating back to the curtains, as Douglas is pissed off about being robbed of the win, then Thomas Carter comes out from the crowd 100% healed and he is in position for a big move and he turns around and Carter Spears Douglas as the fans erupt in a huge roar as Carter who is 100% healed and ready for action. (Backstage segment) Luke Thunder: Please welcome my Guest at this time he's a WCW, WWF Legend Sean Waltman. Sean walks into the view of the camera. Luke Thunder: Sean a few weeks ago you attacked Hydro after your match with him can you tell me why you did it. Sean gives Luke a mean look. Sean: Why I attacked Hydro you wanna know why I did it cause I was sitting at home and I saw cocky young guys like Hydro think that they can, get in the ring and wrestle the best in the business right now our Champion is a paper Champion he had to have help to defeat Matt Hardy, and that's why Johnny Gargano the greatest Heavyweight Champion in wrestling today attacked him. Luke gets a bit scared of Sean. Luke: And what are you doing back here? Sean then beats up Luke by throwing him into the wall and then kicks him in the gut and face buster him into the floor, and he grabs the Microphone and looks intensely into the camera. Sean: DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I AM HERE IN PCCW DO YOU WANNA KNOW AND THAT IS TO RESTORE PRO WRESTLING to what it should be it's about the money, the glamour, and the ladies not about respect or that kind of horse (Bleep), like I hope Okada beats the Heavyweight Champion and takes his title cause I'm praying and hoping to get a shot at that title in the near future. *Sean walks away as Luke is laying on the ground hurt from getting beat up by Sean over what he said, as EMTs and Officials are helping him. (Commercial Break) _______________________________________________________________ (After Commercial Break) Tag Team Match Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby/Tristen Ramsey) def. Generation Me (Jeremy Buck/Max Buck) Ref: Charles Robertson Results: This Match started out with both Matt and Max as they circle the ring and lock up and Raby shows his technical skills and then takes him down to the mat and gets a 1 count as Nick gets into a high-fly frenzy and then Max tagged in his bother Jeremy and it got hot and Heavy at the second half of the match where they kept Raby from tagging in Tristen as they kept him on their side of the ring as Tristen's trying to get the fans behind Matt who starts battling back and then gets into a forearm battle with Jeremy who misses as Matt Dives and tags in Tristen and then the fresh man gets in and clothesline both brothers and then powerslam's Jeremy and then hits another one on Max and gets a 2 count on Jeremy. Tristen then attempts the Futureshock DDT (underhook DDT) but Jeremy fights out of it and nails Tristen with a Superkick, and then he picks Tristen up like he's going for a bucklebomb but Max runs the apron and nails Tristen in the back of the head and the Brothers attempt to go for the Spike Tombstone Piledriver to finish Tristen off but Raby pulls Max's leg out from under him causing him to fall neater region first on the top turnbuckle. As Tristen wiggles back to his feet and then turns Jeremy around and hits the Futureshock DDT (Underhook DDT) and covers Jeremy and gets the three count. Aftermath: After Matt Raby/Tristen Ramsey were handed their PCCW World Tag Team Championship belts after a hard fought victory, Bad Influence (Chris Daniels/Frankie Kazarian) come out and attack the Tag Team Champions and each hit their finishers the (Angel Wings) and the (Piledriver) and after they laid out the current tag champs they raised the tag team titles up showing the PCCW Universe that they'll be Tag team champs soon as their heavily booed. (Backstage segment) AJ Lee is getting ready for her match against Omega when her husband CM Punk shows up and they hug. AJ Lee: I'm so happy you're here. CM Punk: I'm happy to be here as well and good luck in your match tonight I know you'll do great just remember what I taught you and you'll do fine. She nods at him and gives him a peck on the cheek and leaves to head to the ring. (Commercial Break, hyping up Death before Dishonor September 13th 2015) __________________________________________________________________ (After Commercial Break) Women's Match AJ Lee def. Omega Ref: Rudy Charles Orders of Spots and Bumps in the match: -Each woman came out to their respective entrance music, as the fans cheered AJ and booed Omega. -Both Women are checked by the Ref for any foreign objects and he rings the bell, and both women lock up as AJ shows off what she learned from her husband CM Punk and does a side headlock to Omega but she powers out of it and does a shoulder tackle knocking her to the ground as she runs the ropes and AJ leaps but is caught by Omega and slammed down hard to the mat and gets a one count out of it. -Omega starts dominating 35% of the match with powerslam's and suplexes as the fans are trying to rally AJ much to the nerves of Omega as she stomps away at the down AJ as she tries to get up from where she's at and she moves out of the way of a Elbow Drop and drop kicks Omega and a standing moonsault gets a 2 count as Omega tosses AJ off her and she gets up and goes for slam and then a big boot gets a 2 count out of the moves and attempts to go for the Hail Omega but AJ grabs her legs and schoolboys her and gets a full 3 count out of it. Aftermath: Omega starts beating up on AJ Lee as she's pissed that AJ stopped her from being dominate in the Women's Division, and hooked in the Hail Omega (Rear-Naked Choke) and the Ref tries to get her to let go of the hold seeing how the match is over then Who's that Girl by Madonna hits and Jessica Pink runs down the ramp as fans erupt in a roar and the two start brawling back and forth as Jessica pulls the ring rope down and Omega goes end over end as the fans erupt in a roar as Omega walks back up the ramp looking at Jessica making the Title signature. _____________________________________________________________________ Singles Match Ethan Carter the Third (EC3) def. Matt Taven *Ethan dominated the whole entire 85% of the match and made Taven Tap out to the Sharpshooter. Ethan Carter: THERE YOUNGBLOOD YOU HAPPY NOW GIVE ME MY TITLE SHOT RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET CROSSING MY AUNTIE D. He poses as the fans boo him heavily. (Backstage Segment) Ace Walker is in the back getting pumped and ready for his match against Cm Punk the man he's come to respect despite, what happened to Punk in the WWE during his run as WWE Champion for 434 days. Single Match (non-title) Cm Punk def. Ace Walker *PCCW Undisputed Television Champion/VCW Hardcore Champion* Ref: Scott Armstrong Order of Spots/bumps during the match: -Both men shook hands as sign of respect between the two men, as the ref rang the bell and the two men locked up and Ace shows him what he's been learning since being in WWE, and Ace hiptosses Punk a few times impressing him and the fans are enjoying the match. -Punk then suckers Ace into shaking his hand and leg sweeps him and they start showing off their high risk skills as Ace was a bit more experience in the field after leaving WWE to prefect it and use it more in his matches as he goes over the top rope with a no hand dive onto Cm Punk as the crowd enjoys the match and they get into it. -Ace rolls Punk into the ring and then hits a kneeling senton and gets a 2 count out of it, and he lifts Punk on his shoulders to go for the death Valley Driver but Punk starts nailing elbows into his face and then a high knee and backs Ace into the Corner and hits another high knee in the corner and then a bulldog and signals for the GTS and lifts Ace onto his shoulders but Ace fights off his shoulders and misses with one kick but nails the other kick and drops Cm Punk like a bad habit as Ace goes for the top rope signaling for the 360 Splash the Kingdom interferes in the match by distracting the ref giving Chris Blaze time to hit the Blaze of Glory off the top Rope and then they high tail it when they see the Industry's Andrew Slayer and Temarco Black. -Both Ace and Cm lay in stiff forearm shots to each other and then Ace runs the ropes and gets caught by Punk and gets nailed with a GTS, and Punk goes for the cover and gets the 3 count. Aftermath: After the Match Ace sits up slumps on the top rope with his Undisputed Television Championship title on his right shoulder and him sweating from wrestling a clinic with Punk, Cm walks over to Ace and the two men stare at each other and they shake hands as a sign of respect as the fans chant: Rematch 5xs. (Backstage) The titantron shows opposite sides of the building as both the PCCW World Champion and the IWGP World Champion approach the ring for the main event. Main Event *PCCW Heavyweight Championship*match Tyler Youngblood *PCCW World Heavyweight Champion* def. Okada *IWGP World Champion* Ref: Mike Okuda Order of bumps/spots in a match: -Both men came out to their entrance music as fan base for both men were split down the middle one side for Youngblood the other side for Okada, and the two men show the sign of respect and the ref rings the bell and the two men lock up and go up against the ropes and breaks the lock up and he backs up from Okada. -Okada then nails Youngblood with some stiff punches and then a knee shot as Youngblood is trying to get distances between him and Okada. But he can't and he scoop powerslam Youngblood and gets a 2 count from his pin fall and he grabs Youngblood by the neck and nails him with Knee shots and Irish whips him and clothesline him and gets another 2 count, the fans get behind Okada more then Youngblood and Youngblood battles back and Okada runs towards Youngblood and he pulls down the top rope and Okada falls to the outside as Youngblood gets up from the mat and sees his target on the outside and runs towards the other rope and hits a Suicide dive onto Okada and the fans cheered Youngblood and Tyler hits 5 knife edge chops onto the chest of Okada. -Youngblood has Okada in a Snapmare chin lock with his knee in the back of Okada as he targets the back of the Challenger, as the Okada fans get behind the 3 time IWGP World Heavyweight Champion as Okada nails Youngblood with several elbow shots to the abdomen and then tries to whip off the rope and runs into a superkick by Youngblood and then a German Suplexes Okada and gets a two count out of it. -Then Okada and Youngblood hit each other with forearm shots with 5 yays and 3 boos as Youngblood gets nailed with a big boot by Okada and he signals for the Rainmaker Lariat, he picks up Youngblood and grabs his arm and swings him and nails him with it and goes for the cover and only gets a 2 count out of it then from out of nowhere Youngblood does a Triangle chokehold to Okada as the Ref is asking him if he wants to give up but with the power of Okada he lifts Youngblood up and Powerbombs him into the corner and then goes for another Lariat and then another one and then a third one make Youngblood do a flip and Okada goes for the pin and gets a two count still out of it. Okada gets frustrated about not being able to put Youngblood away and he signals for a fourth Lariat but Youngblood fights out of it and pushes Okada back and spins and hits the Jaw Gymnastics (Rolling Elbow) and goes for the pin and gets the 3 count. Aftermath: Youngblood holds the PCCW Heavyweight Championship in his hand as Matt Hardy looks at him in the ring as Matt and him are having a war of words, but then Ethan Carter comes up from behind and nails him in the back of the head and then grabs his ankle and uses the Ankle lock grapevine then Black, Slayer, and Walker come running into the ring as Hardy, Carter, and Blaze gets out of the ring, then Youngblood turns Ace around thinking that he's Ethan and nails him with the Jaw Gymnastics as the fans and Black and Slayer are in complete shock along with Youngblood who wipes the powder from his eyes.